


Didn't Let Me Finish....

by AshREvans



Series: Mystic Messenger Superhero AU Side Stories [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans
Summary: Seven is fatally wounded in battle and the only thing _____ can think to do is to take on the damage and save his life. But the price of saving his life might result in losing her own. Is it worth the risk to her life to save the life of someone she loves more then anything? Is that even really a question?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have 2 little mini chapters I can possible add to this. I just... I'm not sure if I should. After you read this, if you could let me know what you think about adding a funeral scene or maybe even a next life scene (it will make sense when you read it) then drop a comment or something and I'll think about writing mini chapters for them to give Seven a happy ending~
> 
> I was also going to wait until all of the intro fics were posted to post this, but I have literally no self control so it's going up now...  
> You can find the main Mystic Messenger Superhero AU series here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/557539

_BANG!_

_____’s heart stopped as she heard the gunshot and she frantically looked around, praying that it didn’t hit anyone. Mister H and Mind looked unharmed as did Angel and Star. When her eyes finally rested on Seven and she felt like she was going to throw up. He staggered back, his hands on his stomach and blood blossoming on his clothes.

“SEVEN!” she shouted and rushed towards him.

She got to him just in time to catch him as he started falling backwards. She slowly lowered to her knees, clutching him in her arms. Sweat started to bead on his forehead.

“Is he okay?” She heard Angel call.

“I’ll take care of it! Just finish that guy off,” She called back and looked down at Seven. She brushed some of his hair away from his face. “You’re going to be okay, Seven. I’ll heal you.”

Just as she was about to put her hand over his wound, he caught her wrist, blood making it easy for her to slip her hand out of his grip, but she didn’t. She looked at him.

“Seven?”

“Don’t do it,” he said and his eyes met hers. They were swimming with unshed tears and a lump got stuck in her throat.

“I can’t just let you die!” she said.

“You know as well as I do if you heal me, it’ll only kill you. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself,” he said.

She laughed humorlessly. “You already can’t live with yourself,” She joked, though she felt like she was about to cry.

“Well, you know me,” he said and tried to smile.

“Sae… Seven,” she said, catching herself before she said his real name. “Please, don’t talk and let me do this. I can’t live without you…”

Seven smiled a bit. “Don’t you just love how it takes near death to get your girlfriend to admit she can’t live without you?” he said sarcastically.

“Come on, don’t be like that…” she said, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Seven reached up and put a hand on her cheek. She leaned her head into his hand and held it there with one of hers, not caring about the blood that was staining her skin. “I already knew how you felt. You knew how I felt. But you know me. I’m Defender of Justice Seven-Zero-Seven,” he coughed and lurched forward in pain. “If I can’t make you smile then what kind of hero am I?”

The tears started falling down her face and Seven’s breathing started getting more and more shallow as it was getting harder and harder for him. He was barely hanging on and she had to do something quickly or else he wouldn’t make it. “Seven, please, let me save you,” she said.

He shook his head. “I only want one thing from you.”

“What is it?”

“Kiss me,” he said and closed his eyes. “Just one more time. And remember me as who I used to be.”

She sniffed but leaned forward. “All right…” she said and pressed her hand over his wound. She hoped he wouldn’t think too much about it. “I’m sorry.”

Seven opened his mouth to try to ask why she was apologizing for, but before he could get a sound out, her lips met his and his voice was lost in the feeling of her. She could taste his blood, but honestly, it didn’t matter. She wanted him to remember this, to remember her and the love they shared, but also to be happy. The pain in her gut started halfway through the kiss. It was nearly unbearable, but she needed to keep forcing her power into him, take away all the pain he was feeling. She needed to heal him. He needed to live on for her.

Seven started to catch on when the pain in his gut started to subside and he wasn’t feeling as dizzy anymore from blood loss. He tried to stop her, break the kiss, push her away, but regardless of how strong _____ might be, he was still weakened and couldn’t push her off. It wasn’t until the pain was almost completely gone that Seven was able to push her off, sitting up and holding her in his arms.

He looked down at her as she smiled weakly at him. “_____?!” he shouted, not even caring that he used her real name. She was so much more important then a stupid secret identity! “What have you done?!”

_____ smile widened just a bit and her eyes closed, her breathing slowly. “You’re healed… I’m glad,” she winced in pain and held her stomach. “I love you, Saeyoung,” she said. “Be… happy for me.”

Tears started cascading down Seven’s face. “How can I be happy in a world without you?” he asked.

“I won’t really be gone,” she said and reached a shaky hand and pressed it to his chest. “I’ll live on here,” she said. “Always.”

Seven leaned forward, lifting her up gently, and pressed his forehead against hers. Tears fell from his eyes and landed on her bloodied skin, causing it to streak down her face. She opened her mouth again to say something, but it was getting harder and harder for her.

“Don’t speak, _____,” he said and then stood up, cradling her in his arms. “I’m going to get you help.”

He started to carry her away from the battlefield, ignoring the cries from his teammates. He would explain everything to them later. _____ was much more important than stopping those bastards Mint Eye and the Savior. He pressed the button on his glasses and searched for the nearest hospital before he tried rushing there as fast as he could. However, he was barely out of the warehouse before _____ spoke, tugging on his shirt.

“Stop, Saeyoung,” she said, her voice weak. “You won’t make it. You have to let me go. Please.”

He gripped her close to his chest, bowing his head, tears still streaming down his face. “I can’t do that, _____. I love you too much to just let you die.”

“Seven… Luciel… Saeyoung… Defender of Justice,” she said all of his names. “Please,” she begged, her eyes filling up as well. “I know this is hard, but I’ll always be with you. From the moment I met you,” shutters of pain rocked through her, “I knew that I would be willing to give everything to protect you just as you would do everything to protect me.” She took several long deep breaths. “Please just let me go. Send me out with a kiss. Never forget me.”

Seven shuttered trying to hold in the remainder of his tears and sadness. “I’ll find you in the next life, I swear. We’ll be normal, happy. I promise,” he said and as he saw the smile spread across _____’s face, he smashed his lips against hers.

He tried to convey all of his feelings to her in that kiss because he didn’t want it to end until the last possible moment. He poured all of his passion, fear, love, anger, longing, and pain into that kiss, hoping she would understand. It didn’t taste as it normally did; like the Dr. Pepper’s they shared and the dinners she would make when they weren’t on missions. It tasted like blood, both hers and his and honestly, he couldn’t care less. He wanted to remember their last kiss forever. Until he himself passed away and either met her soul in heaven or met her again in another life.

It all ended way too soon, though. There was one more shutter of pain and exhale of breath before she fell limp in his arms, breaking the kiss. The tears over flowed now, unchecked.

“Damn it, _____. You didn’t let me finish,” he sobbed before he fell to his knees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet and happy ending.

Saeyoung stood over the grave looking down on it, a bouquet of (favorite flowers) in his hands as he read the headstone for the 400th time since the end of the funeral. Jumin, Zen, Jaehee, V, and Yoosung all offered to stay, but he shooed them away, saying he needed time to be alone with her memory. He knelt down in front of the headstone, one hand on top of it as he struggled to keep the tears from falling down his face. He gently placed the flowers on top of the stone.

“I promise, _____,” he said. “I’m going to find you again and we’ll both be normal.”

He stayed there for a few minutes more before he finally started walking away. It wasn’t until his back was turned that he allowed the tears to fall.

*     *    *

“All right, class. Regular classes will start tomorrow. Have a good rest of the day. And don’t forget to—”

Saeyoung drowned out what the teacher was saying. He was too focused staring at probably the most beautiful girl in the world. At least, the back of her head.

“Why don’t you go talk to her?”

Saeyoung turned and looked at his lab partner and childhood friend. “It’s not that easy, Zen. I can’t just go up and talk to her.”

“Course you can! Just say hi!”

He sighed. “What if she doesn’t hear me? Or what if she just ignores me?”

“Then you just, walk away and pretend it didn’t happen?” Zen suggested.

Saeyoung frowned before sighing again. “Fine, I’ll try talking to her.”

Zen didn’t get to say anything before the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Saeyoung gathered up his stuff, slower than usual, before he slung his backpack over his shoulder and took a deep breath. He was about to take a step towards her before Zen pushed him forward instead, getting impatient with Saeyoung’s stalling. Saeyoung glared back at his friend before he turned his attention  back towards the one he was trying to talk to.

He cleared his throat. “Hey!” he said, trying to sound cheerful.

She looked up at him. “Hey,” she said automatically.

The second their eyes met though, something strange happened. Saeyoung’s eyes widened and he heard her take in a sharp breath. Saeyoung knew this girl. He met her before, somewhere, he just couldn’t place where and a weird sense of both sadness and elation washed over him. It was all he could do to resist the urge to reach out and grab her. He didn’t want to freak her out and honestly, he was still trying to sort out these weird feelings himself.

“Saeyoung?” she said, hesitantly.

He found himself smiling, the sound of his name on her lips was like music. “_____?” he asked, almost as hesitantly.

How he knew her name on the first day of classes was beyond him, but he did and she knew his name.

“H-how do I know you?” she asked.

Saeyoung frowned. “Do you believe in past lives?” he asked before he could think or stop himself from saying anything weird.

She nodded but he noticed a look of confusion on her face.

“Then I think…” he started. “I found you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know the death scenes were really long, but like... getting shot in the gut isn't and instant kill. You bleed out and that's how you would die and depending where in the gut you were shot would depend how long it took for you to bleed out, ya know? Anyway. I hope you guys like it... leave comments and feedback, drop a kudos or a bookmark if you really like it!
> 
> I should also say that this is a side story for the main MM Superhero AU. It has nothing to do with the "main" story line. It's just some angst I was thinking about and wanted to write but couldn't post with the main story line. There will probably be others like this, angst, fluff, ~~maybe smut~~ , things of that nature. It might also be with other of the characters, but I'll say this now, 90% of this will probably be 707/Reader because 707 is like... god I love him so much...


End file.
